Decided
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Part two in the Life series. Meet the next 'big thing'. Watch as other things in Itachi's life are revealed. Decided takes places over a few years.
1. Decided

Decided

By: Silverwolf

Itachi and his band sit watching an amateur competition. Several bands seen too unfocused. Itachi watches Sasuke interested for a moment. Sasuke shrugs, "What does this competition get them?" Itachi looks towards the door, "a chance to be on stage with us." Sasuke laughs, "That's not a real prize." Itachi shrugs, "to many a chance to be on stage with us is a prize." Sasuke laughs, "maybe I don't see it because I'm your brother." Itachi shrugs, "maybe that's true." Though the truth is I would rather has this way." Sasuke looks at him, "what way?" Itachi laughs, "to where you're not all excited to be on stage with us." Sasuke shrugs; he becomes interested when a hew band tales the stage. Itachi smirks, "Interested?" Sasuke glances towards him, "A bit." Itachi tilts his head, "well they'll be decent."

Sasuke laughs, "what is the band called anyway?" Itachi shrugs, "which one?" Katrina laughs, "our band is called Tyger." "Sasuke laughs, "and the lead singer is a toyger." Itachi playfully throws a balled up napkin at his younger brother. Katrina tilts her head, "they suck." Itachi nods, "and to think we have to sit through this until the crowd picks a winner." the next band is unnoticed.

"Everyone give it up for Tease." Itachi looks at Katrina, "what?" Sasuke laughs as the audience cheers. Katrina laughs, "I didn't know his girlfriend would be hear." Itachi tilts his head, "whose girl?" Sasuke laughs, "Noah's girl in this band's guitar player." Itachi shrugs, "well Noah brags about her playing, " Ryland states with a kiss to Katrina. "Come on Miyo," Noah yells. Itachi looks at Noah, "So is she the lead also?" Noah shakes his head, "no the lead is a male. I've never met him." Itachi shrugs, "interesting considering he spends such time with your girl." Noah sighs, "that's why I'm hoping they prove worth it. This way she'd be with me." Itachi shrugs as a blonde takes the stage with a trio watching. Sasuke tilts his head, "I'm going to guess that's the lead."  
"You know who we are!" The band is then barely heard over the cheers. Itachi is surprised to see a blonde Sasuke's age playing bass. Ryland laughs, "he's younger that you, Itachi." Noah shrugs. Katrina mutters, "he's hot." she slowly watches as the crowd recites the lyrics. Sasuke tilts his head, "how do they know the song?" A girl laughs, "they all local. Play at the old bar for pocket change." Sasuke smirks at her, "so they are popular?" The girl shrugs, "well here. They aren't much known elsewhere." Sasuke grins a bit. "If they are local, then do you know their names?" The girl smirks, "on guitar is Miyo, on bass is Lynn, and the drummer is Tina." Sasuke tilts his head, "we who is the vocals?" The girl sighs, "I don't know his name, story is he blew into town about a month ago. Miyo heard him and they had to have him." Sasuke shrugs, " well then that gives me something to do." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "leave the lady alone Sasuke." She then looks at Sasuke, "oh my god!" You're him!" Sasuke looks at Itachi with narrowed eyes. The girl grins widely, "I'm Sakura." Itachi nudges Sasuke towards her, "she's more you're age." Sasuke looks through the crowd. Itachi points to a blonde with the same hair style as the lead of Tease. Sakura sighs, "Ino."  
Itachi watches the audience. He grins a moment. "This is over. It's obvious they have won this." Sasuke gives a small growl, "I want to know more than you for once." Itachi laughs, "I doubt you will get his name." The blonde with the same hair style laughs, "Deidara. He ain't lived here long. A wandered." Itachi looks at the girl. Sasuke looks at him as the female goes crazy and she argues with Sakura.

Itachi laughs, "you have fans." Sasuke growls. Katrina laughs, "let's get out of here. They are going to get the prize. Why even watch anymore."

Sasuke then turns his attention to Belle. He makes the chubby dachshund bark a bit before leaving with the band after watching the crowd choose Tease as the winner.


	2. Tease

Tease

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke soon realizes that the member of the band he watched play nights ago that wasn't a snob was the lead.

Tina sits with her movie star boyfriend making fun of everyone else. Miyo wasn't down to Earth either. For a local band the rest had swelled heads. The lead, however, hacd control of the title of the band and the rights to it legally. The three girls were apparently famous because of other reasons. The lead didn't seem interested in keeping the girls on as the official band.

The girls had never "claimed" to be Tease. They announced themselves as the "lead of Tease" and the "Hotness Trio". Itachi shrug at the announcement. It mattered to the girls because they didn't want their names associated with Tease anymore. Sasuke watches as Itachi yawns at the objection of the trio. The contract has been promised to one amatuer band. And well the Hotness Ytrio were not amatuers. Thankfully, Tease however were. Apparently the band is actually a quartet of " claimed siblings." the story was three of them were siblings, but after being the the same place for so long the quartet were siblings. The oldest two were both nineteen.

Itachi only knew the true band because he looked into it. Sasuke was happy his brother did because he couldn't deal with the female trio. They were not the best company. Iyachi didn't seem to enjoy the time he spent near them.

Gaara proved be Sasuke's age. Kankuro was eighteen. Temari as nineteen. The quartet was completed by the ocean eyed blonde Deidara. It was Itachi that watched the audience really became noisy at the sight of the true band.

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "and the girl is actually than the hounds." Itachi laughs, "and the girl is actually not a dog." Katrina shakes her head, "you guys are bad. They have got to be really close." Ryland shrugs, " well word is they are foster siblings." Katrina nods, "I like the fact they are close. It's better than being stuck up."


	3. Deal

Deal

By: Silverwolf

The band took the stage laughing. The crowd tonight was in for something completely new. Itachi powers the microphone slightly an walks away. They notice that a second band is also setting up. This group had the passes the watch the set up. For the extra money spent on a pass they would get to see something now usually done. The ticket had advertised both bands, but they hadn't advertised Sasuke being there. One brother looks at the other, "I'm not comfortable speaking English to millions." Itachi shakes his head and finishes pulling back his hair, "then speak Japanese. It won't matter." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "what if I mess up?" Itachi looks at his brother, "you need someone to protect you?" Sasuke scoffs, "stop." Itachi glances to the side, "if you forget the words improvise. Besides the worst thing is you freeze up. Or you can always do someone elses song." Sasuke shrugs. He hadn't expected that answer. Sasuke looks at him with a cocky smirk, "if I do my own song and don't screw it up then you have to show then you "love child". Itachi shrugs, "you're on."

Sasuke steps onto the stage several girls whistle. He waits for Katrina to start and prepares for his part my remembering the bet. Sasuke is surprised at the squealing he hears when he starts the song. He didn't now how the others tolerated it. What Sasuke didn't know was he didn't falter he would be stuck with two songs before anyone would see the child. Sasuke heard Katrina begin the vocal introduction for a song Sasuke had heard many times. It usually including his brother in lead. He looks at Katrina. She grins, "come one you know the words. Don't leave me hanging." Sasuke picks up the missing words easily. The crowd soaks up every bit. During the song a pair of azure eyes bounces on the stage her raven hair tailed back. Sasuke motions her next to him as the girls 'aw' and yell 'how cute'. The child grins at Sasuke briefly. Sasuke con feel her wrap her tiny arms around his knees. Sasuke picks her up as Itachi takes the stage. The girls whistle, they grow silent as Sasuke places the child down. Itachi watches her dance across the stage. The audience claps. Itachi nods to Sasuke. Sasuke hands Itachi the microphone as the song ends, "my daughter." Most of the crowd looks shocked. "Surprised?" Sasuke watches as Itachi kneels giving the child the microphone, "say hello Ayano." The girl giggles, "hello daddy. Hello Ayano." Itachi smirks as she points to Sasuke, "hello uncle." Itachi looks at her as she looks as Sasuke, "me sing, you play, please?" Sasuke laughs and asks for the guitar. Itachi glances as Katrina, "now she can sing, it's not like them." The song is something Sasuke feels has too high a note but Itachi allows it. The crowd whistles as the tiny child gives a voice like no other. Though she hides against her father when she's finished. Sasuke looks at Itachi. He isn't surprised at the smirk on his face. The little girl remains on stage while the next song begins. Both bands play. Sasuke is surprised when Itachi hold her in his arms to allow her to be heard also. Itachi smirks as Sasuke picks up a different microphone. A fourth voice joins the trio. Itachi can hear his daughter along with everyone else. He expected questions about her. He knew I would be easier to settle that were instead of later. Itachi watches as Sasuke takes Ayano for a bit. After the song Itachi decides it's time to tell a bit. "Her name is Ayano. She's mine. Next question is obvious. Where is her mother? Well..." Itachi glances toward Ayano and takes her. Sasuke looks as his brother and then the crowd. "Ayano's mother is no longer with us. That's all I'm going to say." Itachi watches the child a moment before looks to Katrina. Ayano grins at her father, "I'm five. And home schooled." The microphone picks up her voice. Itachi watches Ayano blink. He then smirks at her as Sasuke goes to take her. The rest of the crowd fills in as Sasuke disappears with Ayano in hand. The member of the crowd without a pass and tickets will not know of Ayano until the news finds out. Course Itachi never told of any of his family in the beginning of his career. And at twenty-five it wasn't likely Itachi would give the press the satisfaction of knowing something about him. Currently it would spread through the fans.


	4. Last Secret

Las Secret

By: Silverwolf

Everyone watches confused as a concert only introduced Tyger as the opening band. It didn't make any sense to the fans watching. The ticket prices were cheap. Not only that, but Tyger was popular. Besides the fans could currently hear Tease practicing backstage. They were prepared to hear Tyger, but they were only the opening band. So who was the main focus of the concert? The surprising part was the child that spoke before Tyger even began to play.

Tyger only remained on stage for two songs. The crowd went wild even after Tyger had left the stage. The crowd knew the voice then all heard. What really surprised the crown was when Sasuke gave away the microphone. And the music changed completely.

The fans were very surprised to hear a girl singing. The girl stammers a bit until Sasuke starts the song with her. Her voice gets stronger wieh Itachi smirks at her, "you can do this Hei." The girls grins and doesn't stammer a secone time. Sasuke grins, "my baby sister!" The stands silence. The petite girl steps forward. Her eyes keep searching for her brother. She holds a strong voice as she hears Sasuke laugh. "Okay, for those of you who want to know...she's the baby." the girl grins, "The bands is called Whispers in the Dark. And I'm the rotten one." Sasuke and band burst into laughter. "It's true though." The raven haired girl turns to her brother. "Can 'Tachi be out here too?" Sasuke nodes. The girl can hear the female of the band singing lightly. The youngest Uchiha surprises them all by showing the audience she can dance. The could does notice the girl isn't comfortable without her brothers around. An she didn't seem interested in the rock her brothers were known for. The preteen sticks her tongue out as she sees Itachi on stage with her.

The crowd becomes louder as the girl takes up the same song. Her eyes still search out her brothers. The last song isn't the product of one band. All three are included. Many as voices. Sasuke watches a moment as his preteen sister allows her voice to be heard with his own rather clearly. The youngest Uchiha looks a bit confused as several girls go crazy as her brothers seem to be shaking hands with the crowd.


End file.
